


The Road Less Traveled

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [100]
Category: In Plain Sight (US TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Birthday Presents, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Moving In Together, Relationship Problems, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “You sent me a text that said ‘I’m not sorry, but you should bring Chinese over tonight.’ And I think that kind of sums up our relationship.”





	The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> This is ten true, 100-word drabbles. It doesn’t really matter, but for the amount of effort I put into it, I’m going to advertise.

"Mary..."

God. That was Raph's pensive voice. And if he was using it now, during the afterglow...

"What?" Mary snapped, hoping to preempt whatever question was about to make them break up again for a few weeks.

It only worked for a minute. "Do you ever think about being with another person?"

Mary blinked. "Like a threesome?"

"No! No," Raph said, rolling so they were pressed together- sticky sweat and everything, great. "I mean... are you happy?"

_ 'Gross, feelings,' _ Mary thought with a mental shudder. "I'm happy," she said shortly. 

Raph didn't speak again. Thankful, Mary let herself fall asleep.

"Mary..."

Mary swallowed her mouthful of pizza and looked along the couch. Thank God she'd picked up a guy who waited til the commercials to talk. "What?"

Bobby was biting his lip like he was about to say something awkward. Mary rolled her eyes. _"What."_

"Are we... are you seeing anybody else?"

"I'm not gonna give you any STDs, Christ. Never listen to Brandi."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "That's not really what I meant."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm too goddamn busy to sleep around." She glared at a sedan commercial.

In the corner of her eyes, Bobby smiled, pleased. 

* * *

Marshall had his absolute worst face on when he walked into the office on the morning of Mary's birthday. It was this terrible smug grin that made Mary want to smack him. And even worse than that, about a hundred times worse than that, was the horrible bouquet of red and yellow flowers in his arms.

"Roses and buttercups," Marshall pronounced. He read the card- with Latin names- aloud. "They signify romantic love, and 'Your charm dazzles me.'" He inhaled through his teeth. "Swing and a miss, Mr. Ramirez."

"I'm going to murder him," Mary declared. Marshall laughed at her.

"Hey, before you head out," Bobby said as Mary scribbled out the last form for their overlapping case. "I've got something for you." 

"Yeah?" Mary said warily. She'd thought they had an agreement about presents not being necessary.

Bobby pulled something from his desk drawer and tossed it to Mary.

"A gift card?" she said, unimpressed.

"To Hemingway's. Dinner on me, anytime you like." Bobby smirked at her.

Mary had to smile. "This is cheating. A date does not count as a present."

"I'll make it up to you," he said smoothly.

"You smug bastard."

Bobby only grinned back, agreeing.

* * *

“You hate living with your mother! I hate living downstairs from those-”

“I do not want to hear you complaining about them yet again, Raph, for God’s sake just bang on their door and give it to them!”

“We’re in mediation! And that’s why I wanted us to find a place like this!”

“You told me we were going to your friend’s Superbowl party!”

“The Superbowl is in February, Mary! Everyone knows that!”

“This is-”

“Come _ on _ Mary-”

“_-goddamn _ridiculous. I’m sorry,” Mary shot to the stunned estate agent as she stormed out, slamming the apartment door behind her.

Bobby put down his coffee and cleared his throat. “I want to be serious for a minute here.”

Mary scanned the diner in case she needed a clear escape path.

“Relax, just listen.”

“Fine. What is it?”

“The lease at my place is up in six weeks. I’ve been thinking about looking for somewhere new. Maybe even big enough for two people.”

“Jesus Bobby-”

“Hey, I can just sign on for another year, my apartment’s nice. But I wouldn’t mind getting to spend more time with you. I’m not grilling you, just. Think about it, okay?”

“...Fine. But no promises.”

* * *

“I’m not flying to the Dominican Republic on two weeks notice! That’s crazy, Raph, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this in advance!”

“Because you never want to visit my family!”

“No! I don’t. Because it’s always passive-aggressive comments about how I’d look fantastic in white! Or, is that a baby bump? Which for the record? Contradicting messages!”

“Do you even want to get married?!”

“I never wanted to get married!”

Raph’s jaw dropped. He stared at her, shocked, and then fuming. Finally, he turned away. “I think you should go.”

“Yeah, I should. Enjoy your surprise vacation.”

“You lied to me, Mary.”

“This is my job. I can’t tell you information about-”

“About your ‘clients,’ sure. About known gun runners who are stalking you? I deserve to know that!”

“You don’t _ deserve _ to know anything about me. _ I _ decide who knows what about me!”

“When you’re putting my life in danger? I flashed my badge at two mafia soldiers yesterday.”

“That’s why you left the restaurant? You should have told me!”

“Oh, now you’re advocating for communication and honestly?”

“Go screw yourself!”

“Mm-hmm. Okay… I’m gonna go stay with my sister.”

“Fine. You do that.”

“Good night, Mary.”

* * *

“What the hell Raph, it’s like one in the morning”

Raph turned off the boombox. “It’s supposed to be romantic.”

“I hate romance.” Mary rubbed her eyes. “Why are you here?”

Raph came up onto the doorstep. “I don’t want to leave things they way they are.”

“Raph… I just don’t think it’s working.”

“It could. We just need to talk. We can compromise on things.”

“We’ve tried this so many times. I gotta call it quits. I’m sorry.” Mary stepped back, waiting for more arguments, but Raph just watched her. 

She closed the door and went back to bed.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“...Wasn’t expecting you to come.”

“You sent me a text that said ‘I’m not sorry, but you should bring Chinese over tonight.’ And I think that kind of sums up our relationship.”

“I should have told you there was a hit out on me.”

“There was a hit out on you?!”

“Look, I’m trying to be open and, whatever, okay?”

“Christ, Mary!”

“I know.” She sighed, crossing her arms. “I’m sorry.”

Bobby shook his head. “That looked like it hurt.”

Mary slugged him in the shoulder. “Just come home, alright?”

He rubbed his arm, smiling. “Okay. I will.”


End file.
